Skylark Mourning
by dimenticata
Summary: The fall of Hibari Kyoya, and the girl who made herself capture the aftermath of it. Sasagawa Kyoko mourns the death of Hibari Kyoya. (TYL setting).


"H…Hibari-san?" The younger Sasagawa looked down at the Skylark's motionless body on the ground. A pool of blood acted as a barrier around him, the very sight of it keeping Kyoko from moving any closer. His chest wasn't moving up and down like when people breathe. His clothes were torn apart, and so was his body with gashes and other various wounds covering him.

And she stood there, numb. The cold silence hanging in the air, mocking her as she waited for a response. He was the Vongola's strongest Guardian. He couldn't have been beaten so easily, right? There was no way he could lose, right? Even her Onii-chan spoke highly of Hibari's strength.

So why…

Why wasn't he moving?"

"Hibari-san!" Tears filled her eyes, the silence now broken with her voice that shook in fear and disbelief. She ran towards him, the blood that poured out of him earlier staining her shoes and skirt as she knelt down, struggling to pick up the corpse. Even the dead carried weight.

"Hi..Hibari, please wake up." She said. Tears fell now, the red streaks not even coming close in hue to the now crimson dyed ground that now acted as the Cloud Guardian's final resting place.

No…this wasn't right! He didn't deserve to die here! This cold, abandon building shouldn't have been the last thing he saw.

"H-Herbivore." Kyoko scoffed out, the words forceful. Hibari would get angry. He wouldn't allow anyone to insult him. He had pride, he would make sure to get back at her.

"For someone who's a top predator, you're not v-very good at catching prey!" Her body shook, her teeth chattered. Reality was beginning to set it, but she wouldn't allow it to take over. Not yet. Let her dream. Let her wish.

"What's wrong _Kyoya_?" Kyoko was nearly yelling now. "Aren't you going to bite me to death?!"

And then…

Nothing.

Not a single sound but the her own sobs.

Not a single person came through.

Not a single breath of air passed his lips.

Not a single heartbeat in his chest.

Hibari Kyoya was dead.

And Kyoko felt the pain in her chest was going to kill her soon.

"HIBARI." She wailed. More tears fell, hitting the now deceased skylark's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Why was she still speaking? He couldn't hear her anyway.

The dead left behind nothing but a shell and memories.

She let go of him, and stood up, taking as many steps back as she could before the wall stopped her. The younger Sasagawa slide to the ground, tears still falling, her chest still heaving as wretched sobs escaped her lips. Over and over again, she called out to the skylark, insulting him. It hurt to say those things, but she was desperate. Kyoko was well aware he was no longer in this world, but couldn't she at least try to bring him back?

This pain….this was his way of being remember, wasn't it?

Although people pass away, and memories fade, the pain last forever. That pain would remind her of him daily. As long as she remembered him, he would be alive in her memories. As much as it hurt, as much as she wanted to

this pain wasn't something she could let go of.

Closing her eyes, she focused in on it. Letting it seep through her body until she wanted to do nothing but scream.

So she did. More sobs followed until her eyes redden and she was unable to produce anymore tears.

Stumbling back over to his body, she looked down at him, brushing away the raven colored bangs.

Kyoko stared at the corpse, and then with trembling hands, pulled her cellphone out.

"Tsu-kun." Her voice trembled. It was hoarse. Everything hurt.

"Please come help."

Tsuna questioned her, his voice filled with worry and confusion, but the girl just hung up. It hurt too much to think. It hurt too much to blink. But still, she hung onto the pain like it was her last hope at surviving.

Just like it was for Hibari.

Her hand wrapped around his larger one. It was cold. So lifeless.

Still, she forced herself to hang onto, and for a brief moment shifted her focus to the coolness of his hand. She didn't want to let go. She waited for him to grab her's back, even if was only to rip her arm off a moment later.

But instead, she forced herself to let go. She couldn't lose sight of this pain, or else he'd really be gone.

And so, Sasagawa Kyoko, bowed her head, waiting for the Vongola Decimo to trace her call and come and save the both of them.

One from having a grave as pitiful as this, and one from herself.

"I'm sorry." She managed to whisper.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I wrote this for a prompt on my tumblr rp, and decided to post it.**

**I really like Hibari/Kyoko.**

**I should probably say that they're just in a building some where, I have no clue why Kyoko's there. Just use your imagination.**

**Yeah it's bad sorry about that I'm just trying to get into writing.**

**If you have an request please message me.**

**I won't write any boy/boy pairings, though.**


End file.
